Session 16
Session 16: Or... Putting all of Eric's plans on hold while we nearly split the party. Picking up from last session most people starting putting in their two cents as to whether or not to let Kitzaf live. There were a variety of arguments thrown out there, including "shes a prisoner, so we are honor bound to treat her fairly" and "we can kill her, lets just pump her for information first" and "she's not going to talk since we're just going to kill her, so lets just kill her." But she was unconcious, so we hauled her up on a rope and got out of the canyon. Grimm decided he would take to protecting Kitzaf, with his dwarven honor and all. Hakar and Theo had other ideas, and contrived a plan to assasinate her. In short, it worked, and the resulting fallout was such that one might call it nuclear (no? oh well, i tried). After we killed her Grimm raged at us and promptly left the party. Moriel and Tlik had ideas along the same vein, but decided to wait until they got back to Delphi to make their final decisions. Much roleplaying ensued with bitter arguments from all sides, including our two paladins in tow. Back at Delphi, Theo asked his mom about the truth as to what had happened to his sister, and he found out that she had some sort of latent sorceress potential that basically caused he to explode in a font of arcane power when she heard the rather bad news about her husband dying and all. Theo convinced his mother to allow him to take a room in the guest house to be a little closer to her. He has not quite yet moved in, but intends to do so shortly. Moriel did some soul searching and decided ultimately that continuing with the party in hopes of finding a common goal was ultimately the best decision, although she vowed to watch Theo like a hawk and basically never trust him from that day forward. I guess that's justified. it's more like Moriel realized she had nowhere else to go and also some issues with trust and abandonment, and basically sticking with you losers is better than being alone. Also, she still likes Tlik and Trista. MK Tlik sought Lord Gegoris' advice, and the wise old paladin basically asked Tlik if there was any redeemable features in his companions (Hakar and Theo). Tlik responded with a resounding ".... ... .... maybe?" And thus he decided to stay on and try to steer the party with his mighty moral compass. I'm sure there was something really cute involving Moriel and Helen, but there was all sorts of secrecy. My guess is that Moriel bought Helen a pony. Because the response from Eric afterwards was something to the effect of "Lord Gregoris is serving it to her right now". Late at night it was discovered that the girls room at the Blue Parrot was infested with owls. But at least the one they found that night had a message on its foot, written in Elven. "I think this is for you" Trista said to Gwilgy, but unfortunately Moriel snatched it up before our canine companion could translate. It said something about the followers of an elven goddess wanting to get to know Moriel a little better. This set up a new party goal because I think its safe to say that when it comes to Moriel and an Elven godess... we all want to watch. Except maybe Trista, who will look for dead mice in the meantime. Category:Campaign Log